Lightsaber Construction
See also: Jedi You can build a Lightsaber if you have at least seven Heroic Levels, as well as the Force Sensitivity and Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) Feats. You must spend 1500 credits to obtain the basic components, and 24 uninterrupted hours constructing the weapon. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Use the Force check; you can't Take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, you complete the Lightsaber's construction. If the check fails, you may spend another 24 hours dismantling and rebuilding the flawed weapon. Once the Lightsaber is constructed, you may spend a Force Point to attune it (A Full-Round Action). From that point on, you gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made with your Self-Built Lightsaber. No one else who wield the weapon gains this bonus. You can build any type of Lightsaber you wish, but large sized Lightsabers (Such as a Double-Bladed Lightsaber) require a component cost of 3000 credits, and small sized Lightsabers (Such as a Short Lightsaber) require 1000 credits. Additional Advanced Lightsaber Construction Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual For some Jedi and Sith, a Lightsaber is not just a weapon; it is a personalized emblem of one's life and philosophy. Similarly, some players may wish to customize their Jedi hero's Lightsaber to reflect the character's philosophy and fighting style, beyond the basic Lightsaber Construction rules found in the Star Wars Saga Edition ''Core Rulebook. This following section includes a wealth of new options for players and Gamemasters looking to customize their Lightsabers to better fit the characters who wield them. The Advanced Lightsaber Construction process begins when a hero reaches 7th level. First, the player or Gamemaster must decide what kind to Lightsaber to build. The standard Lightsaber is the most common Lightsaber in the galaxy, and it is not only the easiest to build but also requires no special training to use effectively in combat (Besides the standard Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) Feat). Once a particular kind of Lightsaber has been selected, the next step is to choose a Lightsaber Crystal. Any character can build a Lightsaber from an Adegan Crystal, Ilum Crystal, or Synthetic Crystal; the default assumption is that Jedi (And other Lightsaber-wielding Force Traditions) have ample access to these Lightsaber Crystals and need preform no special quest to obtain one. However, if you wish to use a Lightsaber Crystal of another kind, the character may need to undergo a special adventure to obtain the Lightsaber Crystal. Once the desired Lightsaber Crystal has been chosen and obtained, the next step is to choose any special Lightsaber Accessories or Lightsaber Modifications to be made. With that in mind, the Advanced Lightsaber Construction can begin. Special Lightsaber Crystals and Lightsaber Accessories can modify the DC to construct the Lightsaber; when Advanced Lightsaber Construction begins, you spend an amount of credits to obtain the basic components to construct the Lightsaber (See table below), and 24 uninterrupted hours constructing the weapon. At the end of this time, make a Use the Force check against the DC of the Lightsaber Build DC; you can't Take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, you complete the Lightsaber's construction. If the check fails, you may spend another 24 hours dismantling and rebuilding the flawed weapon. Once the Lightsaber is constructed, you may spend a Force Point to attune it (A Full-Round Action). From that point on, the creator of this Self-Built Lightsaber gaind the benefit of the used Lightsaber Crystal. Lightsaber Creator Bonus The standard benefit for creating a Lightsaber an Adegan Crystal, Ilum Crystal, or Synthetic Crystal is a +1 untyped bonus on attack rolls with that weapon. This bonus is granted only to the person attuned to the Lightsaber, and only the person that built the Lightsaber can be attuned to it. Some Lightsaber Crystals provide other benefits instead of the +1 bonus on attack rolls. Like the standard benefit, these benefits from the Lightsaber Crystals apply only to the person who created the Lightsaber (Provided he or she is attuned to the blade). If a character who is not attuned to the weapon wields it, the weapon still does normal damage and otherwise functions as normal; the person does not receive the benefits of the Lightsaber Crystal. The exception to this rule are Lightsaber Crystals that change the weapon's damage type or damage dice, like a Barab Ingot, Bondar Crystal, or Firkraan Crystal; this effect applies to the Lightsaber's damage no matter who wields it. A Lightsaber Crystal's description tells you what the bonus is for wielding an attuned Lightsaber with a particular Lightsaber Crystal. Additional Lightsaber Crystals ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual One of the most critical elements in a Lightsaber's construction is its Lightsaber Crystal. These Crystals come from a variety of sources, but in the end they are a crucial part of the mechanism that creates and focuses the Lightsaber blade. It is to the Lightsaber Crystal that a Jedi attunes themselves, giving them the benefit of the Lightsaber Crystal's bond. Lightsaber Crystals come in many varieties, and the Lightsaber Crystal determines not only the Lightsaber blade's color, but also the blade's special properties. Some Lightsaber Crystals modify the Build DC of a Lightsaber, representing how easy of difficult it is to incorporate the Lightsaber Crystal into the weapon's design. Available Lightsaber Crystals are described in the table below. Creating New Lightsaber Crystals There are other types of Lightsaber Crystals besides the ones covered above, but their effects are identical to the Lightsaber Crystals detailed above. Beyond those, these is the potential to have entirely new Lightsaber Crystals that have yet to be discovered and used in Lightsabers. Creating unique Lightsaber Crystals that can be used in the creation of a Lightsaber can be a good way to reward Jedi heroes, who typically are less interested in the acclimation of credits and other wealth. A unique Lightsaber Crystal as a reward for completing a major story arc (Or fulfilling one's Destiny) can be a compelling motivator for a Jedi hero, and though most Jedi eschew possessions, an enhancement to a Jedi's weapon of choice is often worth undergoing a difficult quest, mirroring the Jedi Trials they face in the transition from apprenticeship to knighthood. For Gamemasters looking to create a unique Lightsaber Crystal, first come up with an interesting story behind the crystal. Why is it renowned? Who possesses it now, and what are they doing with it? If possible, weave the story of the crystal into the larger tapestry of your campaign's storyline. Additionally, if you are designing an entire adventure around obtaining this Lightsaber Crystal, make sure to get the entire party involved; maybe the crystal is in the possession of your Scoundrel's hero's Crime Lord arch-nemesis, and getting it back means dealing with that Crime Lord once and for all. Maybe the crystal was stolen from the family of the party's Noble, and retrieving it is a point of honor. Whatever the story behind the Lightsaber Crystal, do not hesitate to make sure that it is of interest to the entire party and not just the Jedi character in the group. Once you are satisfied that the crystal has a suitable history, you can decide what effect(s) to grant the wielder of a Lightsaber with that Lightsaber Crystal. A unique Lightsaber Crystal can be slightly more powerful than the Lightsaber Crystals presented above, though not much more so. In general, a unique Lightsaber Crystal should confer a bonus about on-par with most standard crystals' bonuses, or maybe a little more powerful. Any bonuses the weapons confers should be typed as Force bonuses, and Skill bonuses and damage bonuses should be around +2 for unconditional bonuses, or around +5 for highly conditional bonuses. Additional Lightsaber Accessories and Modifications Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual A Lightsaber is more than just a hilt and blade. Some Jedi like to customize their Lightsabers to best fit their needs. Most Jedi choose simple, functional Accessories and Modifications that enhance their fighting styles, and as such Modifications such as Blade Locks and Pressure Grips are common. At the time a Lightsaber is created, the crafter can choose one of the following Lightsaber Accessories or Modifications to apply to their Lightsaber at no additional cost in time or credits. A character with the Tech Specialist Feat can add one additional Lightsaber Accessory or Modification, as can characters possessing the Masterwork Lightsaber Talent. Only characters possessing the Quick Modification Talent can change a Lightsaber's Accessories or Modifications after the Lightsaber's initial creation.